Pieces Of Autumn
by ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Nalex


**A/N: Just a Nalex one shot I meant to post back in October. New chapters of Ascension are posting this week, and a fic called Trust (Nalex) has been posted over at AO3. It will not be posted here due to ratings. If anyone needs a link message me.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Nikita got out of her car after another car had finished sliding into the space beside hers. She took a deep breath of cool autumn air and leaned on the top of the auto to watch her companion slide out on the other side. She smiled as Alex took her time stretching and rolling her head around after the long car ride. Nikita almost laughed when she saw Alex register just where they were.

Alex saw cheerful families capering toward the farm like buildings through the large gate. She looked around at the lot and the highway just barely visible in the opposite direction. "We are in the middle of nowheresville why?" she asked testily.

Nikita shook her head. "This is not no where. This is an apple farm... plus." She frowned as she looked around. She had been trying to get Alex to relax since the last round of Amanda brain-fucking, but she had been all business. This whole day off thing would not be easy.

The Russian's eyebrow rose. "Plus what?"

"Playhouse, restaurant, haunted corn maze, hayrides, et cetera." The older woman slid her arms into her jacket and pulled it on.

Alex looked around with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

Nikita smiled. "Can you think of a better place?" She deliberately left that hanging. Maybe if Alex thought the day off was something else entirely they could make the most of this desperate attempt to get the old Alex to wake up a little and stick her tongue back out at the world. Nikita missed that Alex more than she could say.

"For what... oh, we have a drop here? Good idea. Spies wouldn't be caught dead bobbing for apples." Closing her car door, Alex moved toward the large gate bounded by hay bales and scarecrows.

"No apple bobbing. There is apple dipping though." Nikita smiled. "I could go for a candy apple."

Stopping dead the Russian turned. "The health queen talking candy apples? Who are you and what have you done with Nikita?"

Nikita snorted. "Still vegetarian. I hear they do amazing things with apples here. Let's go see."

"So what...we pretend we're here for some fun and frolic and the meet just happens?"

"Baby steps Alex. Fun and frolic we'll start with. Look less like the queen of corporate raiders and more like a farm goer."

Alex slid off her sunglasses and put them in her pocket. "Right. Gotta blend in."

Shaking her head, Nikita led the way. Alex continued to be looking around and stiff through an apple inspired meal and a ride to the orchard. She was tense as they put the bushels they had picked in the trunk of the car. "What the hell are we going to do with two bushels of apples and when the hell is this drop or meet or whatever?"

Nikita bit into an apple as she led Alex back in. She looked around thoughtfully and walked toward the maze. She was running out of ideas. She tipped her head. "Maze," she said and ducked into the corn maze with a grim look.

Alex followed her in, but lost her in the press of people in the entrance clearing where the cider stand lived. She sighed and ducked into the maze proper. It was not long before the hum of the people in the clearing was lost. She closed her eyes and listened to the rustling corn around her. Her eyes popped open as she realized that dead stalks of corn were the only sound. Amanda told her again and again that this was how it would end for her. Cold. Alone. No one looking for her. Her breathing became more quick and light. Ari once told Nikita that forever couldn't work in their line. Michael fell away, but Nikita and Alexandra, they were the aberration, right? Alex tamped down on her spike of fear at the thought of Nikita ditching her.

She grew tenser and more alone feeling when a hand slapped her shoulder. Alex turned quickly and saw Nikita running past. "Tag! You're it!"

Alex's grin grew as the full impact of the words hit her. She was never alone. Nikita was right there with her. She ran after the elusive woman. They traded a half dozen shoulder slaps as the day waxed on. Alex slid up within a few feet of her prey. Launching herself,she tackled the older woman to the ground as the sky purpled above. Her smile was not the least faked or forced as she leaned over Nikita. "Gotcha."

Nikita flipped Alex to the ground under her. "Yes you do." She stated simply. Leaning down, she smiled. "Now what to do with me."

Alex's hand wound into Nikita's hair and she pulled her down for a kiss. Nikita melted into the warm mouth that burned away the chill of the night. Alex pulled back slightly. "You came for me."

The responding smile was even brighter. "I'll always come for you Alex. I've always come for you."

Alex wrapped her arms around the other woman drawing her tighter to her body. The kiss was heady as was the feel of the older woman's body across hers. She arched against Nikita as a hand drew down the length of her body. "Niki," she breathed out.

Nikita gave a breathless chuckle. "I'll let you get away with the name."

"Let me get away with this too?" she asked before flipping Nikita on her back. Her hand pressed the shirt upwards, her lips pressing against Nikita's hot flesh. She smiled as Nikita moved under her.

"Alex," Nikita breathed out regretfully.

Alex suddenly stilled. "The drop?" she asked sharply.

Nikita smiled and curled her fingers into Alex's hair drawing her up into a kiss. "No. Husks in my shirt now."

Alex smiled. "When is the drop?"

The older woman traced her lips. "Never a drop. The whole day was about getting you to smile like this."

The Russian lifted her hand from the dirt beside Nikita's head. "I'm dirty."

Nikita winked. "Not as dirty as you will be."

"Oh?"

Nikita pulled her in for another mind blowing kiss. "The plus also stands for apple themed bed and breakfast." Her hands slid over Alex's back. "Let's see what you got super-spy." Suddenly the older woman rolled away and started running hard toward the lights that marked the entrance of the maze and the nearby bed and breakfast.


End file.
